History of Zambet Fata
(Want to add a little spice? Play music that fits whilst reading!) Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSWO0JOKmWA Zambet Fata’s history is one of bloodshed, hardship, and warfare. Not much is known about pre-Trivalen Roma (Roma refers to Zambet Fata before 1709) but what is known is that the land was inhabited by various tribes and small city-states, none of which are of note. Julius Gellius conquered Roma in 392, and it remained under Trivalen control until 395 AD. During this time Trivalen culture and Latin spread across the land, and almost all native cultures were basically wiped out (aside from the Sinders in the south). In 395 there was a brief revolt by a disgruntled lord named Citrio Iovinius, but the revolt was put down in 398 and Roma was restored back into the Trivalen Empire. But that was not to last long. In 443 the land was conquered by Altantsetseg for the Klung Khanate. The land remained under Klung control until 469 when it was conquered by the Intorcians. Then in 535 Flovia I of the Eastern Trivalen Empire ordered “The land liberated for the glory of Matera.” During its rule under the Eastern Trivalen Empire, Roma would seen near constant invasions by outside forces, mainly by the Garthars, Klungs, and especially the Turkmanamistan Empire. Because of this Roma became a province built for both warfare and self-sufficiency. Nevertheless, the lords of Roma would stay loyal to the Trivalen kings until 1370. In 1370 all the lords of Roma banded together and simultaneously revolted against Matera for various reasons, chiefly was the severe exploitation of not only the peasants, but the lords themselves. The revolt was brief and effective, and Roma was creatively renamed to Roma Atlantis. The Claegus dynasty would rule for 1370 - 1397. Claegus I delivered on many of the promises that the revolution hoped to achieve, peasants were given more rights, and lords were now given land based on merit rather than birth. Some very progressive reforms (at least progressive at the time) were pushed through at this time. In 1394, members of the court plotted to assassinate Claegus I as he eroded their power, but instead he died from a brain tumor. His only kin, Claegus II, took the throne. He rolled back the reforms and began to take power away from lords and peasants and instead he gave it to his court. This angered the lords, and the major lords, Ramio I, Scribonius I, and Celsus I banded together, and with the support of the lords and peasants, assassinated Claegus II and all in his court, and then killed anyone closely related in order to prevent a rebellion. Ramio I, Scribonius I, and Celsus I split and formed their own kingdoms, and an era known as “The Tragoedia” began. But stability was not to last. With their claims of legitimacy put into question, hundreds of rebellions formed around other know nothing lords. The Tragoedia ended in 1447, and the era known as The Fragor began. Kingdoms rose and fell, and a king’s claim was only able to be cemented by how big his army was. There were many kingdoms trying to unite Roma Atlantis under their banner, but only one, Cunabula, led under Traja, would unify Roma Atlantis in 1478. During this time the island was under constant threat from a Turkmanamistan invasion, and in 1478, that invasion happened. It was a very costly “victory”, but under Traja Roma Atlantis forces would triumph and would pressure the Turkmanamistani's into signing a 100 year Non-Aggression pact. And when that expired, the king at the time, Hui I "The Unworthy" failed miserably to beat them back and Roma Atlantis fell into Turkmanamistani hands in 1607 Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38pQQZj1HWM The Turkmanamistani's practiced religious and cultural tolerance. Still, rebellions were common place. The Turkmanamistani had a very loose control over Roma Atlantis. Influence from the Enlightenment and other empires lead to the populace growing more rebellious; uprisings happened constantly. When the Great Northern War broke out, many Zambets refused to fight with the Turkmanamistani, instead choosing to volunteer for the Nedporen Empire. The Turkmanamistani, after the war ended in 1856, put Zambet Fata into an iron grip, forced the natives to speak Turkish and convert to Islam. This, needless to say, did not work and only heightened resentment against the Turkmanamistani's. '''Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCv_hs8Yh1c' This all came to a boiling point in 1873, and soon a rebellion broke out. The Zambets fought tooth and nail, and they soon received international support. Officially, Zambet Fata gained its independence on December 31, 1878, with King Kurj Jenki I being proclaimed king.' Zambet Fata began to participate in European affairs, and created alliances with other European nations. Valirria was the first, as King Jenki I's first daughter married into a Valirrian royal family. This secured not only an alliance with Valirria, but by extension Nedporen. They also found an ally in North Nebraska, when King Jenki's second daughter got married to the North Nebraskan president's son. In 1916 the Volartu War occurred. Overgaard, under the pretense of a staged Valirrian artillery strike, invaded Valirria. Zambet Fata then declared war on Overgaard to protect their ally. The Turkmanamistan Empire, seeking to reconquer Zambet Fata, joined the war on Overgaard's side. Overgaard and the Turkmanamistan Empire simply couldn't match the manpower or the morale of the Zambet Fatan troops, Overgaard surrendered in 1919, and the Turkmanamistan Empire surrendered in 1922. '''Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doteMFHPv18' The 1920s saw an economic boom following the discovery of massive amounts of oil and tinier amounts of gold in the Speil mountains. Nedporen, still on good terms with Zambet Fata, signed many trade and defense agreements. This lead to Nedporenian culture, military tactics and infrastructure becoming widespread in Zambet Fata. The 1930s, however saw a period of deep economic depressions which lead to massive enrollments by the population into communist and fascist organizations.' With the outbreak of World War II Zambet Fata tried to remain neutral, but the Axis feared it becoming a base for the Nedporen army and potentially joining the allies. In an attempt to bolster their military and send a message, Zambet Fata directly supported Valirria against Joikland. But Joikland feared Zambet Fata joining the Allies, so they staged a fascist coup and King Jenki I went into hiding and Kali Oponov came to power. He would have Zambet Fata join the Axis and aid Joikland in Operation Northsnow. Many Zambet Fatans saw this as a “rich man's war” and different political groups revolted in mid 1944. '''Music: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dRa0fpoOjpc A brutal civil war began, and various political groups fought for control of the nation. 'Eventually the communists came to power in 1946. The “communist era” 1947-1977 saw industrial buildup and suppression of civil and political rights, but the left-right partisanship did not come to an end until 1977, when the extreme right-wing revolted. Another civil war occurred and it turned into a proxy war. The war was pointless and didn’t achieve much for the right-wing. The communist government won in 1982 and there was a massive shakedown and restructuring of the government and a more radical and brutal communist government took power. Ion Magnum took power and him and his government committed some of the worst atrocities of all time. He wanted to finally break the deep political divides that had plagued the former regime. But his brutality in doing so, and the fall of the Communism around the world led to the outbreak of another civil war in 1992, which would end in a democratic victory in 1996.'''' After economic depression in 1997, a massive economic boom occurred in 2001, coinciding with more market-friendly policies. This economic boom and its effects are still present in the nation today. Today, The Allied States of Zambet Fata is a environmentally stunning nation, ruled by President Kurj Ozmra with a fiercely patriotic and compassionate population. It is also one of the most progressive nations in the world. Zambet Fata as of 2036, has a population of around 5 billion, uses the Volar as its currency. Korobeniniki is its national beverage, Cheesyi is its national cuisine and its national anthem is Deșteaptă-te, Zâmbet Fătă!. All this being said Zambet Fata is one of the safest nations in the world and consistently ranks towards the top in environmental beauty, happiness, quality of life, civil and political rights, and average income. It is also one of the three undisputed superpowers of the world.